


And I Loved You Every Step of The Way

by Sam_Nook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Human AU, Letter, Love Confessions, M/M, Moon, Teens in love, USUK - Freeform, Xeroderma Pigmentosum, usuksecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: It was only years later that the forgotten letter had been found, as Arthur packed up his things to move across the country for college. Now, it hung in their shared bedroom, a small paper taped under it, adding the words, "and I loved you every step of the way."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	And I Loved You Every Step of The Way

**Author's Note:**

> For fifie.fum on Instagram. Merry Christmas and I hope 2021 has been a good year so far.

_Xeroderma Pigmentosum_

The words hung between them like a heavy metaphorical weight. Alfred wasn't sure what to make of it. What were you supposed to do when your best friend finally spilled his lifelong secret. It was the reason Alfred had always snuck out at night to visit Arthur. It was why their days were filled with sleepovers, inside activities, and watching the other kids on the street from behind Arthur's moon covered curtains. 

Both of them didn't know how to respond to the words in the air. Arthur was hesitant; he stared at the ground, not wanting to meet Alfred's eyes. Alfred wasn't sure what to say. This was the reason their friendship had been different. What was he supposed to say? Alfred wasn't even sure how he felt about this. 

It didn't help that Alfred was caught off guard. He had come to the house with a purpose, a confession, and now faced a metaphorical whiplashed.

"Alfred?" Arthur's voice was soft; he nervously held his stuffed bunny, which Alfred bought from his school zoo trip years ago. 

Alfred was silent. 

He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't think of what to say. He couldn't figure out what he felt. God, why wasn't he more prepared for this? Why did Arthur wait until now to tell him? Why not years before? Why was this a secret until now? 

Alfred's hand curled around the letter in his pocket. It was a simple drawing of the two of them under the sky, "I love you to the moon and back." What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't give this letter to Arthur now, right? 

Alfred knew Arthur was unique; he was always different from Arthur's other friends. Their friendship was delicate. It was full of long nights and hiding in the shade. Alfred had learned to be gentle with Arthur and had long stopped questioning why Arthur couldn't join him in the woods during the summer. 

Alfred knew why now. 

"I... I have to go." Alfred pushed past Arthur and down the hall towards the front door. He needed time to think. 

The crumpled letter slipped out of Alfred's pocket and under Arthur's bed. 

"Alfred, wait!" Arthur followed him to the door as Alfred slammed the front door shut. He stared out the window as Alfred headed across the street towards the small strip of trees that separated the road from his house. 

Arthur must have done something wrong. Maybe it was wrong to tell Alfred? Perhaps he should have waited? Arthur had a feeling it was more the fact that he had waited so long to say to Alfred. He should have known years ago. Perhaps when they had first met. 

**~~**

_Alfred had met the boy in the window during one long July afternoon. He had noticed Arthur for years, though. It might have been the ball that Matthew threw in the yard or the dog that had chased them down the street. Alfred had been separated from Matthew and found himself facing the large dog that seemed twice his size. That was until he was tugged into an open window and fell back against a warm back. They toppled over and collapsed into nervous giggles._

_"You're him... The boy in the window." Alfred breathed out softly, still trembling from the almost tragic attack._

_Arthur was taller than him and was pale against Alfred's sunburnt skin. His hair was a light blond that curled messily around his ears. His eyes were green and soothing. He seemed like an angel to Alfred, an angel that had just saved him._

_"You must be an angel."_

_Arthur giggled and shook his head. "I'm Arthur. You're Alfred, right? Your mom is friends with mine."_

_"Yeah. You should play with us! Matthew and I would love another friend to play with!" Alfred eagerly offered, already forgetting about the dog incident from earlier._

_He nearly missed the wistful look Arthur gave the window behind him before he shook his head. "No, I can't. I'm not allowed to go outside."_

_Alfred's brows furrowed, but he shrugged; it wasn't his position to question it. Everyone had secrets; that was what his parents said. "Well, then we'll just have to play inside."_

**~~**

They had been inseparable since. Alfred went to school and hurried to Arthur's home after school. Alfred became a constant visitor to the Kirkland's household, and Arthur became his best friend. Alfred learned not to bring up Arthur's lack of going outside, and he discovered how to sneak out of his house to spend the night in the treehouse Arthur's father built. His nights were filled with watching the skies and falling asleep under the wooden roof of the treehouse. 

Alfred knew that their relationship was changing. It had been evolving for years. They fell asleep in the treehouse curled up together, Alfred's first kissed had been under a full moon, and the soft teasing remarks shared between them. Alfred had thought things would have finally progressed, but Arthur had dropped this bombshell. 

Now, Alfred didn't know what he wanted from this relationship. Had something changed when Arthur had finally told his secret? It didn't exactly change anything. Alfred should have concluded a long time ago, but perhaps he had never decided to question it. It was Arthur's secret, and it didn't matter whether Alfred knew it or not. At least back then, it didn't matter. 

Maybe this was Arthur's way of being vulnerable. God, why were relationships so hard to figure out? 

Whatever happened, Alfred knew he couldn't give up his relationship with Arthur Kirkland. This couldn't destroy it. Arthur was still Arthur, even if Alfred knew about his condition or not, and Arthur was all Alfred had. 

Alfred yanked on a jacket and slipped out his window. The sun had set hours ago, and the sky was bright with stars. He headed through the woods and towards Arthur's house. He knocked at Arthur's window and waited with growing nerves. 

"Alfred?" Arthur peeked out of the window, his eyes red. He'd been crying. 

Alfred sighed in relief and tugged Arthur out of the window. They toppled onto the grass with nervous laughter. Alfred leaned up and, with a hint of characteristic impulsiveness, kissed Arthur fiercely. 

It was perfect; it felt right. Just Alfred and Arthur, and something was building between them. 

Alfred made up his mind then. He didn't care about the sun. They still had the moon, and as Alfred looked up at Arthur's pale face shining in the moonlight, he decided it was enough. 

It was only years later that the forgotten letter had been found, as Arthur packed up his things to move across the country for college. Now, it hung in their shared bedroom, a small paper taped under it, adding the words, "and I loved you every step of the way." 


End file.
